My Girlfriend is a TOP Star
by Val The Lolli Doll
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau jantung Hyuuga Neji berdegup kencang saat berada di dekat Y. Ino, seorang top star yang sedang naik daun. Beruntungnya Neji akan jadi model video clipnya XD


Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Di sini :  
Ino tidak memiliki sifat genit.  
Neji dan Hinata tidak memiliki hubungan darah dan hanya merupakan teman semasa kecil.  
Hinata memiliki kemampuan mendengarkan suara bahkan yang frekuensinya kecil sekalipun, seperti detak jantung.  
Keluarga Hyuuga mengalami genosida oleh Phantom Troupe (Kumo) kalau yang demen Hunter X Hunter pasti nggak asing.

Y. Ino adalah seorang top star, sedangkan Hinata dan Neji adalah bodyguard yang bekerja pada keluarga Haruno.  
Y. Ino sebenarnya bermarga Hyuuga, ia adalah anak dari Ketua klan Hyuuga yang dibesarkan keluarga Yamanaka setelah genosida tersebut. Kegemarannya adalah mengoleksi benda-benda antik yang ditangannya dapat menjadi senjata gaib.  
Kiba adalah manager Y. Ino.

Chapter 1

Y. Ino merilis 'teaser' untuk 'Rain Sound'.

"Kau tahu apa yang dikerjakannya ?" tanya Neji pada Hinatabtanpa beralih dari buku sejarah dalam genggaman tangannya.

Beruntungnya, Hinata sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Neji yang seperti ini. Ia tersenyum manis dan menjawab,  
"Hanya menulis artikel di dunia maya dan ia dibayar untuk itu," terang Hinata.

Neji mendengarnya, tapi tidak bereaksi sama sekali dan teman kecilnya pun lagi-lagi bisa menolerir sikapnya yang terlewat dingin itu.

Sebenarnya Neji masih tidak mengerti juga. Kadang Sakura bergumam 'kawaii' atau 'kyaaa' dan itu mengagetkan Neji, membuatnya meningkatkan kewaspadaannya secara reflek. Tapi bahkan kecoak pun tidak nampak. Seperti orang bodoh saja.

"Bagaimana ? Sudah dipublish ?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang kepalanya mengintip dari balik pintu.  
"Beres !" seru Sakura dengan riang, mebuat Ino tersenyum puas.

Neji menempatkan tangan di dadanya, memastikan apa benar jantungnyalah yang berdegup sedemikian kencang dan saat gadis yang tak dikenalnya itu berjalan melewatinya, semakin menjadi-jadilah degupan jantung Neji.

Hinata menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mengetahuinya, bahwa irama dan lagu detak jantung Neji berubah semenjak kedatangan gadis itu. Terlebih lagi tidak ada tatapan menyelidik / acuh seperti saat Neji pertama kali bertemu kembali dengannya dulu di kereta. Ini membuat Hinata semakin yakin bahwa Neji tertarik pada gadis itu, syukurlah, mungkin ini bisa sesekali mengalihkan pikirannya dari laba-laba terkutuk itu, batin Hinata.

"Wah, suatu kebetulan yang sangat menyenangkan kita bisa berjumpa lagi. Bukankah begitu, Neji ?" ujar sebuah suara yang berasal dari balik pintu.  
Neji merasa familiar dengan suara itu dan ia segera menoleh ke asal suara,  
"Kiba ?" gumamnya.  
Ini bukan kebetulan yang menyenangkan, apalagi sangat menyenangkan, walau Neji mengakui bahwa ex anggota laba-laba itu terlihat lebih normal tanpa riasan badut di pipinya ditambah setelan jas yang tidak Neji kira cocok untuknya.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau dia saja yang jadi modelnya ?," ujar Kiba sambil memandangi Neji dan Ino bergantian.

Ini bagus, batin Hinata.

"Kenapa kau membuatku memeluknya ?" tuding Ino pada Kiba sambil meremas skenario malang itu.  
Kiba balik menatap gadis itu, matanya berbinar nakal akibat keberhasilannya mempermainkan Ino hingga gadis itu marah, sangat marah, manik aqua marinenya berkilat dan sarat amarah.  
"Kalau kau menginginkan uang yang lebih banyak, kau juga harus mau berkorban," cemooh Kiba.  
Ini akan jadi tontonan yang menarik, karena Ino tidak termasuk kategori gadis yang dengan gampangnya mengijinkan sembarang pria menyentuhnya. Lihat kan ? Adegan pelukan saja dipermasalahkan, ucap Kiba dalam hati. Melihat kisah hidup sepasang klan Hyuuga korban genosida itu tidaklah akan membosankan. Ah, sepertinya ada yang masih kurang.

"Akan kuberitahu sesuatu yang menarik, tentang kau dan Neji. Kematian salah satu dari kalian adalah sebuah bencana," ujar Kiba dengan senyum pengantar mautnya.

Ino jadi merinding melihatnya, tapi lebih dari itu dia sedang menerka-nerka apa yang Kiba coba katakan padanya. Lagipula apa hubungannya dia dengan Neji ? Tanpa alasan yang jelas misteri ini membuatnya sedikit kawatir. Sudahlah, lebih baik ia segera menyelesaikan pembuatan video clip ini, ia harus punya cukup uang sebelum pelelangan berikutnya.

"Patut dicoba," ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia berdiri di bawah hujan, mengenakan kemeja putih yang agak kebesaran dan memperlihatkan bahunya yang putih, hotpants berbahan jeans berwarna putih yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya itu menyempurnakan penampilannya. Rambut pirang panjangnya yang tergerai, tatapan mata sayu yang seakan tak berpendar, bahkan sikap tubuhnya pun menggambarkan kepiluan yang begitu mendalam dengan normalnya.

"Action !" seru Kiba.

Ditatapnya kamera itu dengan tatapan yang penuh kepedihan sambil menggumamkan lirik demi lirik lagu tersebut. Gadis itu tidak banyak bergerak, selain pendaran matanya yang terus memancarakan kesedihan dan tanga kirinya yang ia letakkan pada sisi telinga kirinya seperti sedang berusah mendengar lebih jelas dan begitu sampai pada reffnya ia menari seperti rintik-rintik hujan itu tidak mengganggunya. Seperti peri hujan, kata Neji dalam hati.  
"Cut ! Harusnya kau berdiri di sana, Neji," kata Kiba sambil tersenyum nakal dan menunjuk sebuah replika halte bus tempat Neji seharusnya berdiri.  
"Seharusnya kau berdiri di sana supaya Ino bisa berlari dan memelukmu karena dia mengira kau adalah kekasihnya," terang Kiba sambil menunjuk-nunjuk skenarionya.  
"Maaf," kata Neji sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Nice," kata Ino sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Neji.  
Neji menyambut uluran tangan Ino yang bermaksud membantunya berdiri kemudian membuka jasnya yg berlumur lumpur dan memberiknnya pada asisten Kiba, menyisakan seragam khas anak sma di korea yang menggantikan baju berkerah cina yang biasa dikenakannya. Setelah adegan ini, adegan di mana mereka berpelukan lalu Ino mendorongnya saat ia sadar bahwa dirinya bukanlah kekasihnya adalah adegan di mana Kiba sebagai perampok datang dan menyerang Ino, dan tugas Neji adalah 'safe the princess', bagian yang terlalu mudah untuk Neji.

"Jumlah viewernya masih terus bertambah," ucap asisten Kiba, Naruto.  
"Tentu saja, para fans fanatiknya pasti rela begadang menantikan peluncuran video clip 'bias'nya," ujar Kiba sambil melemparkan pandang pada Ino yang asik dengan laptopnya.  
"Aku berani bertaruh kalau video clip ini akan jadi 'best video clip of the year'," kata Naruto lagi.  
"Jangan senang dulu, si 'Queen of Sexy' itu pasti akan segera merilis video clip yang 'hot' dan cetar membahana badai," ujar Ino tanpa ekspresi.  
"Apa yang perlu kau kawatirkan ? Kau punya banyak fans yang setia," ujar Kiba dengan kalem.

Mereka semua banyak bicara kecuali Neji. Selain karena dia satu-satunya orang yang tidak mengerti topik pembicaraan, banyak hal yang terlintas dipikirannya, dan lagi itu adalah pertama kalinya ia memeluk seorang gadis. Tadi ia berhasil melakukannya tanpa pengulangan. Peluk dia, jangan sampai kau menampakkan ekspresi yang tidak perlu, kau memeluknya karena dia memelukmu dan terisak di dadamu, kau tidak kasihan padanya tapi hatimu terasa sesak dan kau ingin menghentikan tangisnya apa pun caranya, begitulah yang Kiba instruksikan padanya tadi.

"Oe oe, ada komentar dari akun resmi Sasuke ! Katanya, aku sangat iri pada si mata lavender itu, pasti dia adalah laki-laki pertama yang dipeluk Ino selain ayah dan kakeknya," pekik Naruto.

Aku ? Laki-laki pertama yang dipeluk Ino ? Sembunyikan ! Tolong sembunyikan rona merah di pipi Neji. 


End file.
